A hopeless romantic
by wilsonstories
Summary: Valentine's day, broken glass, and tuxedo's.


Hi everyone, thank you so very much for all your sweet reviews and messages. I had a day off today and wanted to write another Will and Sonny story. Like in my last story, I don't have anything against Guy, but I picture CM as Will. Ari doesn't exist in this story and Will and Sonny live together.

**(...Will's POV..)**

The white page in front of me seems to want to swallow me whole, and with a sigh I close my laptop. For several weeks I have had the infamous writers block, and with every passing minute I feel more miserable and stressed, although I am not sure whether the writer's block is the reason for this, or a consequence. My eyes wonder around the apartment and find a picture of Sonny smiling straight into the lens. My eyes seem unable to let the picture go, and I walk towards it and pick it up. The broken glass almost falls out of the frame and I vividly relive the moment when the glass broke.

"_Are you kidding me Sonny?"_

"_Will... let's talk about this, just you and me..."_

_I stare at him, wondering how this could happen. How in a few seconds my happy world became dark and cold. His eyes are velvet brown and his face shows his guilt and is sadness. But I don't feel it. I don't feel anything but anger, and maybe hurt. I turn around, unable to face him as I try to compose myself. He starts rambling, he always does that when he is insecure:_

"_Will, it is not what you think. I can explain everything you saw, it is not what you think... I love you, only you and no-one else. Please babe, let me explain it to you, please..."_

"_I am NOT your babe..."_

_I don't even recognise my own voice and when I turn around to look at him, I see the hurt in his eyes. I want to scream, but instead I defend myself trying not to shout:_

"_I walk in to our apartment, Sonny... OUR APARTMENT... and I find you on the couch with Brian? Cosy and cuddly... And you both look guilty and he rushes out of here, and you look like I spoiled your happy hour."_

"_Will... that's not..."_

_I interrupt him, suddenly unable not to shout:_

"_SHUT UP SONNY... you know I hate Brian... you know I don't want him near you... and I walk into MY home and there you are, on the couch together... MY couch, Sonny..."_

_He shakes his head and bites his bottom lip. Then he grabs his keys and his phone and before he closes the door behind him he says in a shaky voice:_

"_It is not what you think... I love you."_

_The door closes and I am suddenly alone. My fingers pinch the bridge of my nose in an attempt to calm me down, but suddenly I lash out throwing Sonny's picture on the floor. The sound of breaking glass seems to hit me, and I find myself crying, while picking up the picture and laying it back on the table. I try to go over what I saw when I walked in, but all I see is Brian smiling and Brian close to Sonny. Brian of all people. Sonny knows how I feel about him, Sonny knows he makes me insecure, and yet he thinks it is OK to meet with him behind my back. I fall down on the couch and curl up against the back, unsuccessfully trying to calm myself down._

That was weeks ago. And Sonny and I have only spoken briefly. Sonny picked up some of his stuff when I was not home, and I have avoided the club ever since. Even though the apartment is empty, and even worse, I am empty, life seems to just go on. I try to write every day, but thus far I have written two pages which I also both deleted as it was not nearly good enough. I cannot believe that was it. One fight, just fight and apparently we have broken up as we barely spoke in four weeks. I don't even know where he is now, I don't know where he sleeps, when he works, and which clothes he is wearing. When I think back to that day of our fight, I have to admit I did not help the situation by not letting him speak. And I am sure that when I told him to shut up he decided to leave. I know him so well, and I know he hates to be spoken to like that. I shake my head, asking myself for the umpteenth time why I said that. Why did I not let him explain? I suddenly grab my keys and I head out the door, in an urgent need for some fresh air.

**(...Sonny's POV...)**

I used to like my office. But these last weeks I have been living here, sleeping on the couch in the corner of the office. And I don't want to be here all the time, I want to go home and make up with my boyfriend. But every time I think I might just do that, I hear his voice telling me to shut up, and I see the fire in his eyes as he accused me of doing things behind his back. I have never seen him that angry, or hurt. I sigh, wishing I would know what to do and how to solve this, when I hear knock on the door. My dad peaks around it and smiles:

"There you are, where have you been hiding these days..."

I smile, but don't answer and watch my dad as he walks in and sits down in the chair opposite me. He looks at me, one of those I-look-right-through-you-because-I-am-your-father looks, and I avoid his eyes when I ask:

"You OK?"

He just shakes his head and says:

"Oh no... we are not doing that..."

The silence between us remains for a while and then suddenly I find myself talking. Talking about Brian, about Will, about walking out, and about not knowing how to solve this mess. When I am finished my dad nods and asks:

"So why was Brian with you, and why did you not tell Will..."

For a moment I am not sure whether to share, but then I decide to be honest:

"It was a surprise..."

"A surprise?"

"Yeah... I wanted to surprise Will, and I asked Brian to help me and he is the only person I know who could help me with this."

My father nods again, but I know he still has no idea what I am going on about.

"Brian works at the ballroom dance studio to pay his way through medical school. He gives some of the classes... and Will is an excellent dancer, his mum made him have lessons so he could dance properly at her million weddings... and for Valentine's day I wanted to take him dancing... not to a bar, but a proper fancy dancing place... you know..."

I know I am blushing, and I avoid my dad's eyes, waiting for his response. I don't have to wait long:

"You were always a hopeless romantic..."

We both smile and I sigh:

"Yeah... but it is all going wrong..."

"Have you tried to explain it to him at any point?"

"No, I walked out... he shouted at me to shut up, dad..."

My dad stands up, while he looks at his watch:

"I have to go back to court, but I think you have to find Will, and tell him everything you told me. And then tell him to never shout in your face that you have to shut up, because you don't like that."

He pulls me in for a fatherly hug and then I nod:

"I'll think about it..."

"OK... let me know how it goes."

When the door closes behind him I grab my phone and dial a number:

"Hi... this is Sonny Kiriakis speaking, I was wondering if you give private dancing lessons on short notice..."

**(...Will's POV...)**

I try to stop myself, but I lose the battle instantly. Before I know it I have to ask Abigail:

"Do you know how Sonny is?"

She looks at me and frowns:

"What?"

I know I have to explain. Most people don't know we haven't seen or spoken to each other in weeks, as I am keeping it quiet and so it Sonny apparently. I softly explain the situation to her and she reaches out and grabs my hand:

"I am so sorry, Will... "

I sigh:

"Yeah... well."

"I haven't spoken to Sonny in a while, but I am heading to the club and I will look out for him and try to talk..."

I nod and smile slightly:

"I'm not sure whether I want to hear he is doing OK, or that he is miserable..."

She stands up and pulls me in a hug:

"If you guys broke up I am pretty sure he is not going to be OK."

When she lets go and walks out of Horton Town Square, a guy walks over to me and smiles:

"Are you William Horton?"

I nod and frown slightly. He continues while handing me an invitation:

"As we heard you are an accomplished ballroom dancer, we would like to invite you for our Valentine evening."

I quickly read the invitation and ask:

"To do what exactly..."

"We provide some lessons for beginners and we need some experienced dancers to show them the ropes, so to speak..."

I quickly make a decision. As I seem to be single, I will not enjoy Valentine's day home alone:

"Sure, I can do that."

"Great... if you can show up in a tux around seven pm that would be great.."

"Sure, no problem."

Moments later we have exchanged our numbers and he thanks me several times before he walks away. As a habit I grab my phone to check for messages and apparently I pushed some buttons as Sonny's smiles at me and the screen reads 'call mobile or sent text'. Reluctantly I push it away, realising that calling Sonny is no longer an important part of my day.

**(... Sonny's POV...)**

"Thanks Jake, I will see you tomorrow... Valentine's day..."

"Definitely..."

"Oh and Jake? Thanks for getting Will here with a white lie..."

"Sure Sonny, anything for love, right?"

I walk outside and run to my car, as the rain is pouring down on me. I am tired. After three hours of dance practice my feet hurt and my legs are tired. I just really want to take a long hot shower and then curl up in my own bed, next to my perfect gorgeous boyfriend. But instead I drive to the club and lock myself in my office. Although I am tired, I cannot sleep. I am nervous. Nervous for tomorrow. Just like last year, Valentine's day has to be our day. Our day to make up... and make out hopefully. I smile to myself, and then I go over the dance routines in my head, until I finally fall into a restless sleep.

The next morning I have to work, but around two pm I am off duty. I leave the club immediately knowing I am a busy man for the coming hours. First I stop at a tuxedo rent place and 45 minutes later I have chosen my tuxedo for the night. Then I go to the flower shop and find the owner, with whom I ordered 300 red roses. Then I go to the mansion, where John the butler hands me two baskets with food and proper china. Finally, I make my way to the ballroom dancing studio, where Jake and Brian are just finishing their last class for the day. After the students left, Jake smiles and hands me the keys:

"Here you go... the keys... and remember to thank Brian as he told me I can trust you to take good care of my studio..."

I nod and shake both their hands:

"I cannot thank you enough..."

Brian smiles and squeezes my shoulder:

"I hope it works out for you two... and I hope Jake taught you to dance properly"

We laugh and I thank them both once again. Then they are gone and I start decorating the studio. It isn't big, but I want it to be absolutely perfect. A small table at the side is easily decorated with the food and the china. Then I start scattering the roses around the floor, while leaving one rose on one of the plates on the table. When I look at my watch I see it is half past six, which means Will is going to arrive in about half an hour, thinking he is supposed to show some his ballroom dancing skills. I feel how my heart is pounding in my chest and I take a few moments to breathe deeply. Then I change into my tuxedo, and I carefully craft my hair into a messy look that I know Will likes. I walk over to the CD player and moments later soft romantic music fills the room. I look around one more time, realising I did a pretty good job and then I hear the door open.

**(... Will's POV...)**

I suddenly understand why the parking lot was almost empty, and why there was no-one at the reception. I stand frozen in the doorway, looking at the perfectly set table, the bed of roses on the floor, and the incredibly handsome man standing in the middle of it all. I forget to breathe and I feel slightly weak in my knees. My eyes meet his and my heart skips a beat. Suddenly I inhale and put an unsteady foot forward. I don't know what to say so I just look around again until my eyes reconnect with his. He clears his throat:

"Hi..."

"Hi..."

I whisper, unable to find my voice as I am still overwhelmed. He takes a few steps towards me and then gestures around him while saying:

"I know you hate surprises... but...surprise..."

Suddenly we are close. Close as we used to be. And I feel my heart pounding in my chest and I have to stop myself from wrapping him up in my arms and hold him against me forever. But he talks again:

"I missed you."

How can anyone be so perfect with words. How can anyone know exactly what to say in a moment like this. His hand reaches out to hold mine and I just nod, wishing I could find any words at all.

"Will... I think we have to talk first."

His brown eyes are big and warm and I nod again. He continues:

"I want to explain what happened that day..."

I nod again, wanting to hit myself that that seems to be the only thing I can do at the moment. I do squeeze his hand though, and listen to his explanation:

"I was preparing a surprise for Valentine's day. I wanted to take you dancing... fancy dancing... and I have never danced before and I know you are very good at it. And Brian teaches dance classes here at the studio and I thought he could help me. And he was happy to give me some lessons at home, and I am sorry that I didn't think how this could affect you. I was just so happy someone could teach me, and Brian knew it was to surprise you... he knows what I feel for you... Anyway, when you walked in he was explaining some rhythm stuff... I am so sorry Will..."

I exhale. Unable to look away from his perfect velvet eyes and I clear my throat, knowing he will want me to say something:

"OK..."

He smiles and I want to hide myself in embarrassment of my lack of words. And to be truly honest, his smile isn't helping much as it seems to land straight into my heart.

"OK?"

I squeeze his hand again and smile:

"I missed you too... and I am sorry I messed up your perfect surprise..."

His smile seems to get even brighter:

"What do you mean, messed up... I think I have done a pretty good job here..."

I sigh, completely and utterly in love:

"Yes, you have."

"Will?"

"Yeah..."

"One more thing..."

"Anything..."

"Never tell me to shut up like you did that day..."

I stare at the floor while my cheeks flush bright red:

"I am so sorry... I should have listened to you and instead I just lost it."

Suddenly his arms are around me and they pulls me close. I do what I wanted to do from the very beginning, and wrap my arms around him. I feel his warm breath against my ear and when he speaks I feel shivers down my spine:

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sonny... and I am so sorry for shouting at you like I did."

We don't know how long we stand there, in the middle of the dance floor covered with 299 roses. When he pulls back I reluctantly let him go. He grabs my hand and pulls me to the table, and moments later we are feeding each other little bites of everything, even though we are not that hungry. Suddenly I realise that I like the song that is on now and I stand up, holding my hand out to Sonny:

"May I have this dance?"

He smiles, slightly insecure, but grabs my hand immediately. When we get into position he whispers:

"You lead... I am still not entirely sure what I am doing."

I smile and pull him close to me. After we danced to the song I just lean in and kiss him long and tender. When we let go I just whisper against his lips:

"And just for the record... any other dance class you might want, will be given by me and no-one else."

He leans forward to capture my lips while his arms fold around my neck. We smile into the kiss, unable to hide out happiness. By now we are no longer ballroom dancing, but we are most definitely slow dancing. All we do is sway to the music, whisper sweet things, and kiss on and off from soft pecks to deep, passionate French kisses. When I feel his lips in my neck I whisper softly:

"Sonny..."

"Hmmm."

"Please tell me you are coming home tonight?"

He lets go of my skin and looks straight into my eyes:

"I definitely am."

"So where did you sleep all these weeks."

I have to ask him, even though I don't really want to think about our separation. He hides his face against my chest and sighs:

"My office..."

I wrap my arms around him even tighter and kiss his hair:

"I am so sorry honey..."

He nods against my chest and says in a tiny voice:

"Please take me home..."

He says we can leave everything till tomorrow to clean up as the classes don't start before two. We head to the door but suddenly I stop and run back to the table to pick up the single rose that I found earlier that evening on my plate. Sonny smiles and I shrug my shoulders:

"You are obviously a hopeless romantic, but so am I... I'm going to keep this for the rest of my life."

**(... Sonny's POV...)**

I am finally home. Everything is just as when I left it, although I don't remember the broken glass in the picture frame. Will blushed when I looked at it and I decided not to ask. I am sure he will tell me at some point. I look at him while he takes of his jacket and bow tie. Quickly after, he unbuttons the top buttons of his shirt, and I suddenly cannot think straight. In a few steps I am close enough to continue with the other buttons. He smiles and shakes his head:

"Only one thing on your mind..."

"I missed you..."

His lips are on mine the moment I finished saying that. While I get rid of his shirt, he manages to take my jacket and bow tie of, and walk us towards our bed. It only takes a while and then we find ourselves entangled on our bed, rolling around to decide who gets to be on top. I win this time. I straddle his hips and sit up so I can just look at him. His hands are on my thighs and he just looks up at me with eyes so blue and big I feel I am drowning. My hands roam his chest and while my fingers softly stroke his nipples I smile when he trembles under my touch. When my eyes meet his I lean down and kiss his lips. When we let go I let our foreheads touch and then I settle myself between his spreading legs. And just before I start taking care of his perfect body I tell him:

"And just to set the record straight... you are my babe... always"

**Again, thank you all for reading and reviewing. Please let me know what you think of this one!**


End file.
